Three Wishes
by BriannieBee64
Summary: What happens when Trina Falls in deep with the new Very talented bad boy of hollywood arts? And what happens when he shows her new ways...and what is all of of this about Trina not having talent? Please read better than you would think!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hello everybody this is my second Victorious FanFic and this focuses more on Trina. Please give it a chance again I'm not awesome at writing but still I think the story is going to be interesting ****J **

**Disclamier No I donot own victorious…But I do own Daniel **

_It funny how such a tiny item so delicate and so beautiful could hold so much value….Trina had almost forgotten about it. A tiny bracelet made out of white gold and a perfectly carved crystal heart._

_Tori and Trina both at once had matching bracelets when Tori was seven and she was eight when they were both…each others best friends. But like Tori's bracelet, those days were gone.._

**THREE WISHES**

Trina was running late…And that's why she was running normally she wouldn't run and definitely not in heels this high. "Late! Late! Damn Tori!" she muttered running today she had dressed prettier than usual hoping that today she would impress Scott Denis a very attractive senior with, rock hard abs and dreamy blue eyes.

"Ahhh" She shrieked when her wearing such tall heels backfired, and she went flying in what she thought was a deserted hall way. Strong hands grabbed her shoulders and she shut her eyes tight.. "Why are your eye closed?" an amused voice asked softly "I'm not going to let you fall." And as if to prove his point the boy held her tighter. So much tighter it almost hurt.

Tentively she open her eyes, and looked up to meet a pair of beautiful olive colored eyes…He was tall. Taller then her, even in those killer heels, he was tanned with a soft brow, he had smooth flawless skin and a nice body like a swimmer. Slim thighs and broad shoulders, and Trina got all of this with one glance. She looked away, normally she would have stared on till she drooled but this time it was different. Different because he was staring right back at her with a playful curious expression, and maybe even a little bit of awe.

"Why would run in such things?" he asked staring at her new designer heels. Trina bit her lip…"I'm sorry but I don't think I know you?" He grinned "You don't, I just got here." He smiled, "What's your name?" Trina stole another glance at him then, gave him her name. Still very aware on how tight he held her. It was almost like he was hugging her. "Trina" again he gave her another cute smile. "Daniel Bazan" he said.

She smiled at him just when, a door open and the principles asistant walked out of a door and looked at Daniel relived, and glared at Trina. She looked back at him " you still need to sign a couple of papers and then get your schedule," He nodded at Ms Whats her face and he released Trina and whispered "I will see you later" he grinned and then winked.

And just like that he disappeared behind a corner and the whole time, Trina stared at his cute butt. The silver bracelet hanging loosely around her wrist.

**Ok I know its short but it's the beginning…Please! Please! Review I want to know what ya'll think :D And tell me what do ya'll think of Daniel? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note ok well this is chapter two I hope you enjoy it, and thank you if you reviewed or favorited my story :D **

**Disclaimer No I don't own Victorious **

Swimming thoughts Trina felt like she could lose her mind…Why was this so complicated? A boy that didn't run away? Where was Ashton Kutcher? "Trina! Where is my jacket?" Startled she just stared at Tori "I don't know." "Argh" Tori shouted and ran back upstairs.

"Hey Tori you can borrow mine!" "Nooo!" "Okay…" Trina whispered under her breath. "Hey Trina!" She turned around "Hmm?" "Can I borrow yours?" she said sheepishly. She shrugged, "So um Tori? Where are you going?" She paused…"Promise not to tell?" she asked her back to Trina. "No I'm your sister remember?" "Yea.. I'm going somewhere with Beck." She said nothing and then Tori was gone out the door.

Trina sighed…And grabbed her purse, and then with a second thought took of her five inch heels and slipped on a pair of Tori's flats, and thought about how weird it felt being so short. She shook it off and stepped outside the heat circling her, and she had to wonder why Tori needed a jacket.

Outside the sun was almost pleasant as she walked towards the direction of a little park.

Daniel stood next to the ice cream mans cart, waiting patiently for his turn when something silver caught his attention, and like the magpie he was, he swung his entire body towards the direction of where it came from. And his eyes seemed to sparkle when he saw the petite figure of a pretty girl.

"Sir?" He turned back to the old man, " Two strawberry" and he handed him a ten when the man gave him the Ice cream and ran off to her direction. When he neared her he noticed that she looked so lost in thought. He liked that, a pretty girl that like to think… "A penny for your thoughts?" She looked up.

Trina looked up startled to hear his voice, it was weird it was almost like he knew that she was thinking of him and then he appeared. "Daniel?" He gave her a amused look and said " the one an only? So tell me what are you doing here all alone? Where's your boyfriend?" She blushed slightly and looked down, her mind racing he's trying to find out if I'm single!

"I don't have one." He gave her a curious look "You don't look like the kind of girl that could ever be single." "Why?" He gave her a sweet smile, but said nothing. And that's when Trina noticed that the had one dimple, on his left cheek and that his hair was different then yesterdays, it was messy like he just woke up, and his Iron Maiden shirt was wrinkled. He handed her a ice cream cone.

"So tell me what's your talent?" She looked away. He knew and he didn't like her he was just mocking her, no wonder he was always smiling. Trina looked down "You heard? I have none." He stopped and looked at her "I think you have talent, and heard what?" He asked softly. She didn't looked at him "How I can have such a talented little sister and have no talent at all…"

His gaze never left her, "Everybody has a talent, and I think yours is better than you sisters." He winked. She gave him a half smile "So what's your talent?" He got a faraway look "Well I got in here because of my singing, but my passion is guitar." She gave him a smile and blurted "I cant sing." He gave he a wide eyed look and then smiled.

"I can teach you if you like?"

**Thank you for reading and please Review ****J So tell me what you think, and should I start bringing out Daniels Bad Boy side?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello sorry for the long wait… Here is chapter 3 And thank you to those who Reviewed, alerted, or added this story to your Favorites It means the world to me! Like a early birthday…or birth week ;)**

**Disclaimer/ Nope don't own Victorious**

Daniel paced back and forth, because to be honest…he had to admit Trina made him a little nervous, and that's exactly why he was wearing these pants, and he absolutely despised them. Not because they were black, but because they were _skinny, _and tight around the ass. And who was he kidding, he was trying to break into them to.

"Why are you so worried?" Shelby his fifthteen year old baby sister asked, glaring at him "You're going to destroy my master piece, of your hair!" He made her a face, now he regretted asking her what girls liked because not only did she convince him into a pair of deadly pants. But she made him two hundred dollars poorer out of his collage fund. The manipulating brat.

Shelby had huge green eyes, and silky dark brown hair…and that's where there similarities ended. Shelby was short and as pale as a sheet, She had strait A's and, wasn't a problem child, she loved normal things, and was so hyper she bounced of the walls while Daniel on the other side was calm, and couldn't resist the rush of getting into trouble, and getting into fights.

What their grandmother did to deserve them? She never said. "Five! So get that very visible little butt in those jeans movie" Shelby snapped, and Daniels had enough, "I'm changing! " "Nooo! I was just kidding don't be late for your date" She cried. And Daniel glared at her "Its not a date." "Then why did you bother me at three in the morning asking…No begging me for advice?" "Shut up Shelby" He muttered and stepped out side grabbing his Keys on the way out.

Trina waited at the front door and somewhere around five thirty she began to worry that he had stood her up, and it didn't help that Tori and her friends were staring at her, Jade typing furiously on her pear phone. "What" she snapped self consciously, and all of them replied with "nothing."

The sound of knocking alerted them, and even made Robbie jump, the room had become so quiet that the sound was like a gun shot in the silence. Trina didn't answer the door right away but when she did she wished that she had opened it sooner.

Daniel stood there, with his luminous green eyes, leaning slightly to the side on the door frame his dark hair cleverly messed up. Lost in his own world, His navy blue button up shirt, slightly opened revealing his fitted black tee underneath, and his skinny Jeans. Daniel was rolling his wrist, and when he noticed that she opened the door he stood up quickly giving her a lopsided smile.

"Daniel nice to see you" she said a little louder then needed…And pulled him by the arm into her house. "Everybody meet my friend Daniel. Daniel meet my sister Tori and her friends!" She pointed each out naming them to which Jade said "At least we know he's not imaginary!" Trina glared at her and shot a worried glance at Daniel.

But he just smiled politely unfazed at each of them giving the guys a nod, and Rex a grimace "you're the kid with the puppet? Who spilled your coffee on my Notes?" Robbie looked away and started getting after Rex, he shook his head and looked at Trina "So where do you want to-" "Lets go to my room I want to show you something!" she said hurriedly, pulling him upstairs worried.

She pushed him into her room and slammed the door "I don't want anybody to know about this!" She whispered and looked around her room in horror, it was a mess, she had forgotten that she had gone through almost all her closet throwing everything on her bed in her quest to find the right outfit. He didn't reply, and she looked towards him to see if he had been traumatized by a polka dotted bra or something.

But instead she found him staring at her wall entranced by a drawing she had never finished of her and Tori when they were little…Trina felt slightly embarrassed she had given up on it a few years back and just stapled it onto her purple wall. Tori half colored and all. "This is amazing! Do you have more?' He asked curiously, turning to her with wide eyes. "Umm yea, over here" She said and walked towards her vanity table and picked up a thick sky blue binder that was once a photo album that said Best friends. Trina cleared both of them a spot on her bed, kicking a hot pink bra under her bed, and rested the book on her lap.

She flipped to the first page and their was a half finished picture of a abstract drawing colored beautifully, and then she turned the page, to another abstract drawing and this time it was finished one but it was drawn on tissue paper. And the more that you looked at it, the more you could see the face of two little girls, like the picture of her and Tori on her wall, it was one of her and Tori when they were little. Trina flipped another page and this one was of a tiger, almost completely finished. It was weird how it looked so real that she had forgotten about some of them. She flipped another page ant it was of the Hollywood sign. She kept flipping each page, and every drawing was different totally random there was no pattern but each had two things in common, they were never finished, and they were all happy memories of her and Tori when they were young or from now….but she never finished them because her and her Tori would usually end up arguing over something and she then wouldn't have the heart to complete it.

"You're an amazing artist." Daniel murmured, and Trina looked at him startled she had totally forgotten about him when she opened that book it was like she was sucked into another world. "Umm thank you I'm…. I'm not that grate" she said quietly closing the book slowly. "Are you kidding me? You're amazing I wish I had talent like you!" He said smiling at her and then he looked her in the eyes, and it was like gravity, or some unseen force was pulling them together. He was leaning towards her, and she leaned towards him.

And then they almost kissed.

Tori burst into Trina's room and looked at both of them pale and shaky "The kitchen is on fire! I need the fire extinguisher! Hurry!" And just like that the spell was broken and Trina jumped of the bed dashing to her closet and grabbing the fire extinguisher, she always had it in her room because she always forgot to turn off her curler. She shoved it into her sisters had and watched her run out of the room. She didn't look at Daniel.

"So" He said his voice cracking slightly "About singing." "I'm sorry Daniel But I'm not really up to it right now.. Maybe another time?" She turned around to look at him and found him standing "Yea, maybe later…Look Trina if I made you feel uncomfortable-" "No its not that I don't feel to well" she whispered, and he gave her a sad look. "So you tomorrow at school then?" he asked hopefully, and she nodded then he left.

She walked to her vanity, and dropped her book on it, and sat herself on her chair while she grabbed a tube of lip gloss robotically, slathering it onto her lips. A knock at her door she ignored it as much of it on till Tori walked in "Hey?" She said, awkwardly "everybody left" "I noticed" Trina said dully. "Look I'm sorry for ruining it but the kitche-" "It's not that…Its just something I remembered" Trina said and then turned to face her little sister completely "do you feel like watching a movie with me?"

Tori gave her a half smile "sure I guess, what are you feeling?" "My sisters keeper" Trina said and grabbed her PJ's from where she threw them on the floor.

**Thank you everybody for reading :D Please tell me what you think!**

**Tell me if you liked it…**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up everybody? Again sorry for the wait, but I hade a bad case of writers block…and I cant go to sleep Lol…..Anyways I want to tank everybody who reviewed haha it makes me feel special ****J**

**Disclaimer/No I do not nor would I ever own Victorious :/**

Trina bit her lip, she didn't know if she should bust out her pencils and draw like she so desperately wanted to, or if she should….finish one of her old ones. But then when she thought of it she didn't feel like adding to any of the old ones her heart wasn't into them, her heart was fixated on drawing Daniel with his mischievous olive green eyes.

Deciding on Daniel she grabbed her sketching pencils and started off with an oval, and then she began to shape his angular jaw. Her phone chimed and she sighed, she checked her phone and it was Daniel, she smiled that day at the park she gave him her number. **Would you like to see a movie with me Friday?** The text said, and she replied almost to soon _**yes…..**_and just like that she almost forgot about drawing him. She sat up and grabbed the board she always kept behind her bed, just in case of drawing emergencies and began to draw occasionally stopping to reply back.

Stopping she held it up to admire her work, this was a fast one she thought it seemed a little rushed. Strait lines were crooked, and his hair wasn't great, but then art wasn't always great…she knew though that if she worked on it, it could look exactly like him. Putting the paper on her little makeshift desk, she stood up and decided on a breather. To stretch her legs, and get something to drink.

Going to the kitchen she noticed something strange, Tori and beck were there alone, whispering to each other. She had walked in so quietly that they didn't notice her, and she watched them. Was it possible they were dating? And then she heard Jades name, and then another one Adrian? Adrian as in her new boyfriend.

They were arguing and that's when Trina decided she didn't care for their conversation, and walked into the kitchen, pulling out the pitcher of lemonade. Tori looked at her "do you mind?" she asked a little rudely. Trina made her a face, last night things didn't go to great, instead of watching the movie together Tori made an excuse and ran inside her room and talked on her phone all the way to six in the morning, and how she knew that their rooms were right next to each other, and now she knew who she had been talking to. Beck.

"Im just pouring myself some lemonade" Trina snapped, and tori glared at her "you're eavesdropping" she whined. Trina stared at her blankly "Why would I? I have better things to do." She said and took her cup with her to her room, and when she shut her door she could hear Tori complaining about her. Like if she cared what her and beck were doing. Her phone lit up and she placed her cup on her vanity.

Reading the text it said, **I'm bored** and she smiled, and replied quickly _**Me too! Lets meet at the park. **_And with that she chugged her lemonade, and grabbed her sketch pad, maybe there would be something nice to draw, and then she glanced around her room. Snatching her keys and slipping on a pair of flats, she almost ran out of her room.

Yelling a good-bye to Tori and Beck, she slammed the door. Lately her and her sister had been walking on a tight rope, and eggshells almost anything she said would piss of Tori…And all of this 'attitude' appeared when she joined Hollywood Arts. She found Trina unbearable it was that obvious. And she was mean, and snotty she found her self superior and every second she spent in that school Trina saw her sister change. Once from being sweet, beautiful, and shy, to her being embarrassed of Trina, and cruel…She wasn't shy and she never went to her for advice anymore. It was almost like they weren't sisters anymore but distant cousins in a family reunion that had grudge against each other, but were trying to make it work for grandma.

The sound of a honking car made her jump and she ran back to the sidewalk, she had been so consumed in her thoughts she had walked into traffic…she shook her head, the park was just across the street, and she needed to start paying attention.

Daniel tossed an apple in the air, he had been happy to get out of the house but once the California heat hit he almost regretted it… It wasn't as bad as Texas weather because unlike over there here Cali had a breeze…but then he would stand the heat if Trina wanted to be outdoors, he like hanging out with her she was nice, pretty, sweet, and not as 'untalented' as people said. Actually what he thought she had more talent then most of them she was artsy and beautiful and absolutely didn't know it.

Of course she acted tall and confident, but he could see it in her brown eyes she was scared. Nervous. She like everybody else wanted to make it, but she was going at it the wrong way she was flaunting the wrong things. Singing he gave a short laugh she was horrible….but then she was and amazing drawer and he saw the other stuff in her room like a little tray made out of melted crayons and a painting of high heels, he knew she made them because it had her style in it and it couldn't have been her sister Tori….Daniel was almost embarrassed to acknowledge her _artistic_ talent. Tori had none.

Looking toward the direction of the busy road he noticed Trina walking towards him flushed. She had a wide eyed look and she was shaking "What did you do?" He asked her curiously. She gave him an almost sheepish look and a shy grin and shook her head. "So what do you want to do?' she asked curiously. "well I would suggest the movies but, I already have that planned for Friday….so…what about a museum?" He asked. Trina gave him a look, and he burst out laughing.

"Ok no then. What about this store? I know you like to shop and its an amazing art store and since you can draw its perfect." He said and looked at her expectantly, she nodded, and he gave her a grin.

The store was absolutely amazing, Trina thought it had everything and at such good prices, and plus it was within walking distance of her house and the park. Trina picked up a packet of paint brushes and, she felt like sighing, it was heaven she decided…Pure bliss…Daniel was amazing.

Daniel? She thought and turned around, where was he? Walking around she found him stuck in aisle entranced with a drawing of a dragon. He turned to her "Do those color pencils really make it possible to draw like that?" She shrugged "yea I could do that, with Crayola color pencils" she smiled and his eyes lit up "Really can you draw me some thing?" "Yea sure" she said wondering where this was taking her. "What do you want?" He looked at the drawing in display "a dragon."

She gave him a smile "Sure."

**SOOOOOOOO Whatcha think? Do you like it hate it? Is it a wast of fanfiction space? Please review and tell me what you think..and yes please point out my grammar mistakes...I love to write but i cant spell :D **

**Please Review !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well hello my peoples :D Well here's Chapter Five….now were going to see a little different from Daniels 'Good' side Lol haha well thanks for the Favs and the alerts :D it made me so happy but I'm still curious to whatcha think….So try to review even if you hate the story.**

**Disclaimer/ nope I don't own Victorious Just the plot and my characters**

**This is ALL Daniels Chapter :DD**

Daniel stormed into his room it was one thing being related to him, but now his brother wanted to move in? He laughed he wanted nothing to do with him. Daniel forgave easily but only when the apology was sincere but there was no apology and he bet if there was it wouldn't have been sincere….And now his grandmother expected him to be okay with 'it' because he was his brother….But doesn't being your brother mean having each others back?

_If it had been the other way Daniel would have been there to help his brother instead of watch. He wouldn't have laughed, both of them together had a chance, but him alone he was out numbered one to five….no six because his brother helped. And when he got home his grandmother almost had a heart attack when she saw her youngest grandson covered in blood. _

_Of course she blamed him and his no self control, as she told him his inability to keep his mouth shut. _But the funny part was, Trey said he tried to help him. Trey and Daniel were both three years apart, and those guys the weren't random they were his closest friends.

_Eyes bright and feverish, two guys grabbed him from the back while the others took turns hitting him. But it got worse when his brother took a swing, and busted his eye open and spat "Pretty boy Daniel" and then he left him there._

_His best friends, older brother found him there bleeding angrily, he had no strength to move, he wanted to get his brother but his grandmother kept a close watch on him then. Like if she expected him to start fights, everyway he went. Three days later Trey moved out._

"Daniel! Come down stairs! Your brother is here." His jaw tightened, but he made no move to go _see_ his brother. The sound of light foot steps, told him his grandmother has sent his younger sister Shelby to get him. He sighed and stood up, funning his fingers through his hair, and then he went down stairs.

Trey looked different from when he last seen him, but then it only had been three years? He changed so much. He was no longer stick skinny but hard and lean, his muscles were larger then Daniels but then Daniel never worked out…they just existed like if they were written in his genes. Trey was wasn't tall, and his eyes were meaner then ever and his hair was no longer in its familiar curls, but shaved.

"Daniel?" he asked surprised, as if he cared he looked at him. But Daniel couldn't look him in the eye, "how's it been baby brother?" he asked again and his grandmother glared at him. "I'm leaving. I saw him now I can go" he said dully, and turned to go back to his room. "Don't you dare!" she hissed, and his brother made one mistake. He grabbed his arm "Listen to her" he said angrily, and Daniel shoved him back and Trey looked surprised. Either because he didn't expect to go back so far, or because his brother was no longer fifteen. Trey slammed into the decorative table his grandmother kept in the hallway it broke under the force and the weight. Trey stood up, and dusted his jacket unfazed, he looked at his grandmother who was clutching her chest.

Daniel felt bad he loved her he didn't want to hurt her. He wanted to hurt him, he did nothing but love her but yet…it was like she loved Trey more then him. "Look at what you did to her!" Trey shouted, shoving Daniel, and Shelby shoved Trey "Shut up you started it!" "Be quiet it has nothing to do with you!" He said glaring at her and then he slapped her. "Hit me!" Daniel shouted "Come on, Take the first shot hit me!" He tapped at his Jaw "hit me right here, it's the only shot your going to get." and Trey laughed "Little brother you don't know the people I hang out with!"

He stepped up to him he was taller by the inch he was more slender but he was faster, Daniel knew how to fight he'd been in many he's started most, but he finished them. He looked his brother in the eyes "I know who you hang out with" and Trey paled. "So this is what this is about? Stop being a little bitch about it." Daniel glared "no this is not what, this is about its about you ruining what this family had, and hitting my little sister." "She's mine too and she stared it." Daniel gave him a disgusted look, "What are you seven listen to yourself."

"Both of you!" Their grandmother shouted, she looked so torn. "Go upstairs!" Daniel shook his head, "I don't want to live with this trash." and then he grabbed his coat the keys in them jingling inside. Trey grabbed his arm and Daniel reacted,

He was so furious. His heart pumping with anger, he wanted nothing more then for Trey to hit him. He wanted to fight with his brother, he punched him, and like Trey three years ago he split his brothers eyebrow. "Leave Shelby alone."

**Okay was this chapter good enough to review? So you see Some of Daniels bad side but this isn't all of his badness ****J you'll see that when they go to the movies, and he hasn't even started the trouble he's destined to Lol**

**Please Review…..Because I want to know if you love it or hate it…or want me to take it off of for good**

**Oh and This story is tied in slightly with my other one It was love at first sight….Check it out Daniel knows Adrian….as a matter of Fact their best Friends :0 I know Cliché **

**So again I'm going to sound like annoying Kid Please Pretty Please REVIEW! Because they make me want to write faster.**


End file.
